Non c'est non
by Robotfan
Summary: Quand Clampdown décide de draguer l'élue de son spark. RID2015 Story.


**Non, c'est non**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! voici un petit OS entre deux partiels xD Centré sur Clampdown cette fois ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**

« Alors…Qui est-ce que tu aimes, toi ? »

Clampdown et Kickback étaient assis à une table, touillant leurs cubes d'energon. Profitant d'une pause, Clampdown et Kickback échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, parlant de tout et de rien. Au fil du temps, travaillant sur l'île Decepticon, les deux avaient noué des liens d'amitié. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils étaient considérés comme des boulets par les autres Decepticons et personne ne les appréciait. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait pourquoi. Ils étaient gentils avec tout le monde, pourtant. En tout cas, la solitude les avait rapprochés.

Ce fut Clampdown qui avait lancé le sujet. Kickback prit un air béat et rêveur, et adressa un signe de tête derrière lui. Clampdown regarda qui il désignait.

« Rose, bien sûr. »

Ils pouvaient voir derrière eux une Insecticon avec des ailes de papillon qui lisait, ne leur accordant aucune attention. Clampdown poussa un sifflement pas très discret.

« Ouah ! Canon !

\- Moins fort, fit Kickback.

Il adressa un sourire gêné à Rose, qui avait levé brièvement la tête dans leur direction. Kickback poussa un gros soupir.

\- Elle est trop belle pour moi.

\- Tu l'as dit ! ricana Clampdown.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'approuver.

\- Oh….mes excuses.

Le crabe adressa un bref regard libidineux à la concernée. Kickback le remarqua et le foudroya du regard.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De ton côté ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

\- Eh bien…

La porte s'ouvrit. Clampdown manqua de s'étrangler avec son propre cube. Les optiques du crabe s'écarquillèrent à la vue paradisiaque qui s'offrit à lui.

Glowstrike, la luciole en charge de l'île, venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Sous un fond de musique « Isn't she lovely » de Stevie Wonder, Glowstrike passa devant eux, au ralenti. Les optiques de Clampdown fixèrent d'abord sur son visage, avant de descendre lentement pour parcourir son magnifique corps du regard, s'attardant légèrement sur la poitrine de Glowstrike puis un peu trop sur ses courbes. Clampdown sentit son spark s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et essaya de ne pas pousser un cri digne de Tarzan.

\- Glowstrike…fit Clampdown d'un air rêveur.

\- T'es pas sérieux!

\- Je vais me la conquérir!

\- Clampdown, c'est la responsable ! C'est la patronne ! C'est dangereux !

\- J'aime le danger !

\- Mais t'es qu'un trouillard !

\- Toi aussi !

\- Tu risques d'y laisser tes pinces.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je suis plutôt séduisant, non ? Et en bonne santé ! J'ai toutes mes chances.

\- Clampdown…

Kickback leva les optiques. Clampdown avait déjà perdu de l'intérêt à la conversation, se focalisant sur Glowstrike. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard de tueuse. Cela fit chavirer le crabe davantage.

\- Elle m'a regardé.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui plais aussi.

\- Elle t'a regardé comme si elle voulait te tuer. C'est son expression naturelle.

\- Je lui plais, je te dis ! Et dans une semaine, on sera ensemble ! Qui sait ? ça pourrait aller jusqu'à la liaison spark.

Il marqua une pause. Les scénarios se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

\- C'est décidé ! Je veux des enfants avec elle !

\- Non !

\- Au moins des octuplés ! Tous des crabes ! Avec des optiques jaunes ! On vivrait tous dans une maison, avec un chien nommé Bill !

\- T'es pas croyable.

\- Je la ferais mienne. Je dois juste donner un coup de pouce au destin…bientôt, elle tombera dans mes bras !

Kickback soupira.

\- Bon courage.

\- Merci.

\- Non…bon courage pour toi. Je t'aurais prévenu.

Mais cela ne découragerait pas Clampdown. Son sourire niais ne quitta jamais son visage.

**_Tentative numéro 1 : les compliments_**

« Glowstrike ?

Glowstrike leva les optiques de son Pad. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le crabe, elle lui adressa un air méprisant.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

\- C'est à toi, ces beaux optiques bleus ? demanda le crabe en lisant maladroitement ce qui avait d'écrit sur son papier.

\- Mes optiques sont jaunes.

\- Ha ! Oui !

Abruti, pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu veux quoi ? répéta-t-elle, déjà à bout de patience.

Clampdown décida d'enchaîner. Il se rapprocha d'elle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Les optiques de Glowstrike s'écarquillèrent, surprise.

\- Tu es aussi belle qu'un clair de lune.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Voire plus que les étoiles de l'univers tout entier !

Glowstrike s'arrêta. Mais son expression ne changea pas.

\- Et tu es aussi géante qu'une orange !

Il se prit une décharge électrique.

\- ARG !

**_Tentative numéro 2 : les blagues _**

« Glowstrike ? »

La luciole était en pleine discussion avec Scorponok quand elle entendit cette voix irritante derrière elle. Elle leva les optiques et se retourna lentement vers le crabe.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en ai une bonne ! Monsieur et madame bon ont un fils ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Jean ! Car Jean-bon ! Hahahaha !

Personne ne rit.

Scorponok soupira.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire, espèce d'imbécile?

\- Heu…mais attendez ! J'en ai encore plein dans mon répertoire.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Glowstrike. Dégage.

\- Ça te dit, un cube ?

Décharge électrique.

\- Arg !

**_Tentative numéro 3 : les cadeaux_**

Clampdown sortit de sa chambre, grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il venait de trouver une bonne idée pour conquérir Glowstrike. Il avait tout prévu. Un bouquet de roses rouges et une boîte de calmants. Après tout, il avait lu quelque part que les filles appréciaient les cadeaux, non ?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Glowstrike, il se fit brusquement arrêté par Saberhorn qui le retint par l'épaule.

« Alors, mon ami ! » fit Saberhorn avec un sourire. « Que nous fais-tu là ? »

Arg, ce n'était pas le moment, pensa Clampdown.

« Heu…je venais voir Glowstrike.

\- Oh. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Hé bien…pour lui donner des fleurs et une boîte.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! fit Saberhorn avec un grand sourire. Mais elle n'est pas là actuellement. Veux-tu que je les lui donne de ta part ?

\- Oh oui ! merci !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est normal d'aider un…fidèle camarade.

Le crabe les lui donna sans aucune suspicion.

\- Merci ! T'es un vrai ami !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Le crabe s'éloigna. Saberhorn cessa de sourire. Il se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y jeter les calmants. Il était sur le point de faire la même chose avec le bouquet mais il se rappela que les fleurs faisaient toujours plaisir aux femmes…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Glowstrike les détestait. Il soupira et les jeta aussi.

**_Tentative numéro 4 : les services_**

« Glowstrike ! »

Glowstrike porta la main à son front. Il lui donnait mal à la tête rien que par sa présence.

\- Je peux te rendre service ?

Pourquoi pas ? Si elle pouvait avoir la paix pour quelques heures…Glowstrike balança une pile de dossiers devant lui, sur la table.

\- Occupe-toi de tout ça.

\- Bien sûr, madame !

\- Tu ne bouges pas tant que ce n'est pas fini.

\- Bien sûr !

Glowstrike était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Clampdown l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Après, ça vous dit, un dîner ? Je connais un super restaurant !

De crabes ? pensa amèrement Glowstrike. Elle avait bien envie d'en manger un, actuellement.

\- Un restaurant de légumes verts !

Décharge.

\- Arg !

**_Tentative numéro 5 : secourir sa bien-aimée_**

« T'es vraiment qu'une incapable ! » cria Hardshell en direction de Glowstrike.

Clampdown eut un grand sourire.

« Lâche-moi, espèce d'abruti ! lui cracha Glowstrike en retour.

\- Qui tu traites d'abruti ?

Enfin ! Il avait enfin cette occasion ! Tout de suite, il se leva et se précipita sur Hardshell et Glowstrike.

\- T'inquiète pas, Glowstrike ! JE VIENS A TA RESCOUSSE !

Il glissa sur une peau de banane et tomba, atterrissant au-dessus de Glowstrike.

\- Oups…

\- …C'est le jour des abrutis ou quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Décharge.

\- ARG !

**_Tentative numéro 6 : le rentre-dedans_**

Cette fois, il ne perdra pas cette occasion. Puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas le message, il allait procéder autrement. Tout de suite, dès qu'il vit Glowstrike entrer dans la pièce, il se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Clampdown regarda partout. Personne.

Où était-elle ?

Il entendit un bruit. Cela venait de la laverie.

Glowstrike prenait une douche.

Clampdown eut un grand sourire. Dès qu'il le put, il se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur.

« GLOWSTRIKE ! »

Glowstrike se figea à la voix stridente de Clampdown. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha sa savonnette. Clampdown apparut devant elle.

\- Je te lave le dos ? On prend notre douche ensemble ?

Glowstrike n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte de la laverie s'ouvrit sur Saberhorn. Clampdown se tourna vers lui.

\- Salut, mon ami ! ça fait longtemps ! fit Clampdown niaisement.

\- Il t'importune ? demanda Saberhorn en direction de Glowstrike.

\- Oui.

\- Je m'en charge ou tu t'en charges ?

\- …Vas-y. Je te laisse l'honneur.

Saberhorn approuva du chef.

L'instant d'après, Clampdown passa à travers la fenêtre et fit une chute d'une trentaine d'étages avant d'atterrir dans le lac, disant bonjour à Nemo le poisson.

**_Tentative numéro 7 : la chanson_**

Clampdown attendit que tout le monde soit endormi.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr, il brancha la stéréo. Puis, il prit le micro. La musique s'éleva.

« GLOWTRIKE ? Cette chanson est pour toi ! »

Pas de réponse.

\- JE T'AIME SI FORT, GLOWSTRIKE !

Des grognements émanèrent des chambres.

\- TU PEUX PAS LA FERMER ? cria la voix de Scorponok depuis la sienne.

\- JE VEUX TE PROUVER MON AMOUR, GLOWSTRIKE !

Il vit de la lumière émanant de sa chambre. Clampdown sourit. Elle avait compris le message. Il se mit à chanter de façon stridente.

\- JE T'AI ATTENDU TOUT CE TEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPS !

Il fit une espèce de danse, pour accompagner la chanson.

\- CELA NE PEUT QUE DURER LONGTEEEEEEEEEMPS ! TOI ET MOIIIIII !

Glowstrike apparut à la fenêtre.

Elle le toisa, sans aucune expression.

\- DOUCE NUIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Elle disparut.

L'instant d'après, elle revint. Clampdown eut un grand sourire. Il l'avait conquise !

Elle sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos.

Un fusil de chasse.

\- ...Que…. ?

Glowstrike tira.

Clampdown plongea sur le côté. Ce fut la stéréo qui fut détruite à la place.

Le crabe releva la tête.

Glowstrike, sans dire un seul mot, ferma la fenêtre et disparut.

* * *

« Elle ne m'aimera jamais », pleurnicha Clampdown.

Kickback soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Allons, mon frère. Tu sais que c'était impossible.

\- Mais je l'aime !

\- Tu t'en remettras.

Kickback et Rose échangèrent un sourire complice. Clampdown le remarqua. Cela l'irrita davantage.

\- Bien sûr ! Et toi, tu as conquise la tienne sans problème.

\- Faut savoir que non, veut dire non, Clampdown.

\- C'est pas juste !

Brusquement la musique de « Isn't she lovely » reprit à l'instant où un nouvel arrivant apparut.

Clampdown manqua de s'étranger à la vue de ce dernier.

Fracture marcha au ralenti devant eux, ne leur adressant aucun regard.

\- …Je crois à l'amour à nouveau, fit Clampdown avec un grand sourire.


End file.
